Little Yu
by Vindexian
Summary: (Inspired by lucky1717123's Little Yang webcomic) After an explosion of dust causes an unforeseeable result, Yang and Blake now have a new responsibility, with a miniture version of Yang called Yu. This should be rather interesting. Cover Image is also owned by lucky1717123.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody. My name is Vindex and I bring to you this new Fic that I will be updating semi-monthly or twice a month. Because I have nothing else to do, and there not much to watch on this T.V here. And there's only so much I can watch of YouTube before I'm utterly bored. But first, this is not directly a story I came up with, nor was it inspired by another authors writing. It actually was inspired by a deviantartist. She has drawn wonderful stories/comics about a miniature version of Yang, either call Little Yang or Yu. If you want to check her out, go right ahead. Her user name is lucky1717123. And before you say anything about stealing another persons idea, or whatnot, I have already contacted Ms. Lucky, and she is okay with this. Even the cover image I've asked about, and she's graciously allowed me to use. And she is aware that I have taken some creative turns here and there about Yu's 'birth'. And that there will be a difference in Yu's views of mother, or rather, mothers. I won't spoil what she has, so I suggest you go check it out for yourselves over at deviantart. And now, onto the reading.**

 _~Linebreaker~_

"Weiss, are we there yet?" Yang asked to her partner for the day for the fifth time. They were back in Forever Falls, collecting more samples of red sap for Professor Peach, and assigned random partners. Blake was assigned to the relaxed Pyrrha, Jaune was (unfortunately) assigned to the energetic Nora, and Ruby was partnered with the silent Ren. Yang and Weiss were assigned their own sector to harvest some samples. "No, we are not." Weiss said grinding her teeth. "But we are close." They walked a few more steps before Yang spoke again. "Soooo... You and Ruby?" She asked with a knowing smirk. Weiss gave her a look. "What are you talking about you brute?" She asked nonchalantly, although inside she was slightly nervous. "Well, I can help but notice that you two are spending a lot of time together." Yang said, her smirk still plastered on her face. "Is there anything you'd like to tell-"

"Oh, look, we're here!" Weiss said changing the subject as she got unhooked her bag. "Here, make yourself useful, and find a good tree to tap the sap out of." She hid her blush as she tossed Yang the metal spile, as she got out her three jars. Yang grinned for a millisecond before taking it and going to the first tree, and getting the spile in there. She got out her own jars out as Weiss started filling her own. Nothing major happened over it, though Yang continued pestering Weiss about Ruby's and hers relationship. "For the last time, Yang," Weiss said with a twitching eyebrow. "There is NOTHING going on between me and Ruby!" Yang was going to retort, but stopped when she heard something to her left. The both of them turned to see a large pack of Beowolves looking towards them. "We'll continue this conversation later, brute?" Weiss said as she drew her Myrtenaster and Yang deployed the Ember Celica.

They both got into their stances as the Beowolves attacked. Weiss was taking it defensively, waiting for them to reach her before striking at them quickly, while Yang was simply toying with her's. "So, you sure you don't have a thing for my sister?" She said as she knocked a Beowolf into two of his friends. "This isn't the time for that!" Weiss said as she slashed one across the chest, and firing some Fire Dust at a pair. "Oh come on," She said as she ducked a swipe of a Beowolf, and did a couple backflips before firing a round at it. "You can't deny you don't have a thing for myyyyyyyy..." Weiss slashed at another Beowolf before turning to see what happened to Yang, who was froze in place as something fell in front of her. A yellow strand of hair.

"You... You..." Yang said as she closed her eyes and the Beowolfs took a look at each other. She opened her eyes, which were a bright red color. "YOU ANIMALS!" Yang cried out as she erupted in flames, surprising both the 'wolves and Weiss. She hadn't seen Yang in this frenzy state yet, she only heard some stories about it from Ruby and once from Blake. Yang charged aggressively at the pack as Weiss watched a little frightened. Hearing the story's was one thing, but actually witnessing it was a whole other story. She was brutal, striking hard and fast, even continuing even though they were dead. And... Did she just beat down one of the Beowolves with a different one's bone mask? Weiss didn't notice that one of the Beowolves was sneaking up on her until it growled at her. She turned just in to to see it raised her its claws at her, and quickly tried to block it with her rapier. It's claw struck the dust chamber, breaking three of the six, as she was knocked to where Yang lost her strand of hair. Red, yellow and purple fell out of it, pilling around the strand as Weiss spun her chamber and froze the 'wolf where it stood. She moved to continue attack as Yang continued her assault.

At one point, Yang missed a shot of her gauntlets, and it ended up going directly towards- well you know exactly where it went. The Dust ignited as Energy, Lightning and Fire came out of the explosion, creating a small cloud of debris. Weiss noticed it as she finished off her last Beowolf as Yang continued attack the retreating Grimm. After the dust cleared, she froze as she stared incredibly as Yang kept firing, shouting, "That's right, keep running! You mess with the hair, you get the gauntlets!" She puffed as she launched one last one, before putting the Ember Celica back in bracelet mode and made her way back to Weiss. "That's the last of them, Weissicle." Yang said as she looked around, before noticing her expression. "Weiss? What's wrong?" She looked over to where she was staring at, and promptly froze herself.

There was a little girl laying where the explosion occurred, though, she didn't seem to be affected at all by it. And boy was she little, only standing at 55 cm tall. She had on an orange tank top with a flame emblem on it, and black boy shorts. Most noticeably was the style of her hair, which was long and blonde, flowing in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.

In all?

She looked like a miniature version of Yang in her P.J's.

"..." Both girls stared at the littler Yang incredibly, before Yang finally said something. "I know Ruby wanted a little sister, but I don't think this is what she meant."

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **Ah, Little Yang. I stumbled on this while I was laying on my hospital bed. Like I said, there isn't much you can do when there's nothing good to watch on T.V. Anyways, like I said, I'll have the next chapter out sometime this month. When it is, I don't know, but it will be this month. And there really isn't much for me to say here.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	2. Meet the Team

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Little Yu. It's been a while since the last update, huh. Well, I said that I'd be doing a bi-monthly upload. So here's the second one of the month. Also, I've got a new editor! And by editor, I mean person who'll read my fics and give me feed back on mistakes and her thoughts. And by new, I mean willing roommate. Say hi, Jessica!**

 ** _Jessica: Hello. ^.^_**

 **So, if you see any mistakes or plot holes, blame her, she's suppose to spot these things.**

 ** _J: -.-# Really Vin? You know I can just step on your foot, right?_**

 **So please, take it easy with any criticism, at least until the fourth of March.**

 ** _J: *Sigh* I'll take it, I guess._**

 **So, after a bit of thinking I've decided-**

 ** _J: More like I gave him the suggestion, and he rolled with it._**

 **-you're going to be owing this a lot, aren't you?**

 ** _J: Yup. :D_**

 ***Sigh* That I'm not going to have this Fic follow the exact story line as RWBY. Rather, it's going to be different here and there, mainly on bad guys, the Festival, and villains.**

 ** _J: It's very different._**

 **Yes, thank you Jess. So let's get to reading! (The previous conversation was her typing this at the same time as I was. She tends to leave me alone when I write anything that's not the author's notes. Get used to this, because now that I have included her, she ain't going to disappear)**

 _~Linebreaker~_

Yang was uncharacteristic silent. She just returned with Weiss from collecting the sap, without her scarf. The two of them reported to Professor Goodwitch to drop it off. Strangely enough, Yang was the one carrying all 6 jars. When asked about why Yang was carrying the sap and where her scarf was, Weiss claimed that Yang spilled some of the sap onto it and her bag, so she was delegated to carry them all. It wasn't a complete lie, since in Yang did spill a bit on the outside of her bag when she was moving the jars. Looking towards few spots of sap, Glynda accepted the answer and dismissed them for the day. It was getting pretty late on in the day.

The two of them made their way back to the dorm. Ruby and Blake still haven't made it back from the trip yet, so the room was empty. Automatically, Yang took Weiss bag and placed it on her bed, getting no complaints from her. She opened it up to reveal the mini version of Yang, wrapped up poorly in the orange scarf. Yang carefully took her out, as to not wake her up, and set her on the bed. The two of them looked at the girl in silence.

"We can't keep her." Weiss eventually said, surprising Yang from her response. "We're teenagers, Huntresses. We wouldn't have-"

"We can't just abandon her Weiss. I won't." Yang responded, sounding very serious about the issue.

"I'm not saying we abandon her, Yang." Weiss said, a little surprised about Yang's tone. "But we don't know if it's a permanent thing, or only temporary. If it's permanent, we can't raise he-"

"And why not?!" Yang nearly shouted, causing Weiss stepped back.

"We are Huntresses in training, Yang." Weiss reasoned. "We don't have jobs, we don't know how to take care of a child, not to mention even if we do keep her, we'll be in class a majority of our day. We won't have any time to care for her."

"I don't care, Weiss. She stays." Yang answered, as her eyes reddened.

Weiss looked at her for a short while. She was completely serious about keeping the miniature version of herself. As if she was going to raise her as her own...

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Why do you want to raise her?"

Yang was silent as her eyes went back to lical. She sighed as she went to one of her seats.

"There's a reason why Ruby and I don't look alike." Yang said as Weiss took a seat. "Ruby told you about Summer, right?"

Weiss nodded. Ruby told her all about her mother a few weeks ago. About how she was a caring mother for both Yang and Ruby. About how devastating it was when they learned she wasn't coming home after a bad mission.

"Well, Summer wasn't the first love Dad lost. She was her second." Yang said as Weiss put the pieces together in her head. "The first... was my mother."

Weiss's eyes widened as she heard this. She just thought that Yang and Ruby just took after there parents. She didn't really consider they had different mothers.

"I don't know much about my mother. I only know that she left me with him a few days after I was born." Yang continued. "No one has seen her since then. I'm still looking for her, you know."

"Why did she leave?" Weiss asked, hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone did." She said. "Uncle Qrow just said she packed up her things when we were gone, and left. I know she's still alive. She has to be."

Weiss listened before nodding.

"Why tell me this?" Weiss asked as Yang stayed quiet. "... It's about her, isn't it?"

Yang didn't need to look to tell she was talking about the mini version of herself.

"I grew up without knowing my real mother. Summer will always be my mother, don't get me wrong." Yang replied. "But I don't want this girl to live without knowing, you know?"

Weiss stayed quiet. She raised the pro's and the con's in her head as Yang stared at the window. 'I can't believe I'm actually considering this...' Weiss thought to herself, looking at the sleeping girl. She thought about it for a few more seconds, before eventually turning to Yang.

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to look at her confused. "I mean, are you serious about raising her? I get that you don't want her to live without a real parent, but are you absolutely sure about this?"

Yang looked at the mini-her as she silently slept. She had a small smile on her face as she snuggles into the bed.

"Completely." She said, turning back to Weiss as she had a serious face.

"Okay, then." Weiss said, taking a short sigh. "In that case, I'll help where I can."

Yang looked at her, surprised by her response. But she didn't voice it, she just gave Weiss a hug. She struggled for a moment, but eventually accepted it.

"Thanks, Weiss." Yang mumbled out as she put her down.

Weiss nodded, and was about to answer back when they heard a loud yawn. They turned their heads to see the Mini-Yang sitting up, with her eyes closed, as she stretched her arms out. When she finished, she opened her eyes, which were a very light color of blue-magenta, to see Yang and Weiss.

The little girl blinked twice, staring at the two 'giants' as they stared at her as well. The little girl had a neutral expression, as Yang gave her a caring, but careful look and Weiss a cautious one.

"He-lloooo~" Yang said softly, as the little girl stared at her mainly. "How are you doing, little ol' you?"

The little girl just stared at her, causing Yang to worry a little.

"Mom?" The girl questioned as she tilted her head by a bit, causing the two girls to freeze.

Mom. She actually set mom. And, although it is strange, it is perfectly understandable, since the two of them share a very striking resemblance. Yang smiled sweetly as she sat down next to her.

"Well, I guess you can call me Mom." Yang said as the girl looked up at her. "What's your name?"

The girl was silent for a moment. What WAS her name? She didn't really know the answer, hoping her mother would know. But, then she recalled something her mother said to her: 'How are you doing, little ol' you?'... you...

"Yu." The girl said as the girls looked at her surprisingly. "My name is Yu."

Yang smiled as she took Yu in her hands.

"Well, Yu, my name is Yang." She said as she placed her on her lap. "This is Weiss, but feel free to call her Aunt Weiss, or Aunt Weissicle."

"Hey!" Weiss said, objecting to the name as Yu gave a small chuckle, causing Yang to grin. "Don't encourage her, Yu."

"Okay, Aunt Weiss." Yu said innocently as Weiss looked at the girl in surprise, before giving a smile.

But, like most moments, it came to an end, as the dorm room opened, causing Yu to momentarily hide behind Yang. It was Ruby and Blake, each coming back from their own mission.

"Heeeello Yang and-" Ruby began, shouting loudly as she and Blake entered the room and took noticed to the miniature version of Yang hiding behind her. "Weiss? Why is there-"

"Mama, who are the two giants?" Yu asked Yang innocently as Blake and Ruby looked at Yang in either surprise (R) or confusion (B). Weiss was somewhat in the background, looking for a way to explain it.

After a few minutes explaining,

Ruby was next to Yu, playing around with her new 'niece' as she played aunt. Yu seemed to be enjoy playing with Aunt Ruby. Especially since she was rushing around a bit with her semblance with Yu attached. Meanwhile, Yang was watching the two play as Weiss finished explaining her circumstances.

"So, she was made from an explosion combine with Yang's hair and some of your Dust?" Blake asked, a bit spectacle. "And she sees Yang as her mother?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Weiss said, a little agitated. "Why is that hard to believe?"

Blake just gave her a look.

"... Right, I see." Weiss relented. "But she's there, in the flesh and as all of us can see."

"So, what are you going to do Yang?" Blake asked as Ruby stopped playing but was still gave Yu attention as she listened in. "I mean, we are still in-"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Weiss, she's staying." Yang said with a voice that held no room for argument, surprising the two newcomers. "I want her to at least know her real parents, or rather parent."

Blake nodded, remembering a talk she had with Yang recently about her own mother, when she went out one night and didn't come back until a few minutes before curfew covered in bruises.

"She's completely serious about it, Blake." Weiss said. "The most we can do now that Yang made her mode is help her."

"Yeah, I'll be the best Aunt Yu will ever see." Ruby said, unknowingly making a pun as Yang and Yu chuckled at the joke, with Weiss and Blake even cracking a smile. 'I'll be a better Aunt then Uncle Qrow!'

"Well, Weiss can buy anything we need to provide with Yu." Blake admitted as Yang smiled. "But what about when we're in class? We can leave her unsupervised."

Yang froze. She still hadn't thought that far yet. Luckily, Ruby had an answer.

"Maybe we can leave her with a teacher." Ruby said, having Yu flying though the air like a plane. "Then we just pick her up afterwards."

"Except that all the teachers have classes to teach." Weiss countered as Yang thought about it. "And even so, some of them may not help with Yu."

"No, Ruby has the right idea." Yang said as RWB looked at her. "And I think I know just who to ask."

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **V & J's Box of Author Notes**

 **... You did something to my Box.**

 ** _J: Democracy!_**

 **But... But... My Box!**

 ** _J: *In a singy-dingy voice* Crutches!_**

 **... I'll shut up now. You are one cruel bitch aren't you?**

 ** _J: And your a lazy motherfucker sometimes, but you don't see me whining about it._**

 **Touché. Welcome to the Box, everyone! How'd you like the chapter? It's rather short, I know.**

 ** _J: I liked the ending of it. Cliffhanger! I already know who Vin has planned, so I'll give you guys a hint if you've read a couple of lucky's comics: Called Yu Beacon's Mascot._**

 **You give way to obvious hints. Anyways, there's only one thing that I want to cover with you all, and that is scheduling. Me and Jess did some talking, and we settled on two days for every month. And that's the middle of the month, except for months that ends in the odds (in that case, coin flip, best 2 out of 3), and the last day of the month.**

 ** _J: To put that in retrospect, we flipped a coin for the first upload for February, and it's going to be on the 15th. Likewise, the second will be on the 29th. So mark those Monday's people!_**

 **Thank you, Jess. And that's all we got for you today.**

 **See you around,**

 **Vindex +** ** _Jessica_**


	3. Talks with Ozpin

**Hello, everyone. My name is Vindex, and I come with the 3 chapter of Little Yu! Less than 2 hours early then I'd said I would post it. I got a bit impatient, and I wanted to get this out fast. But first, let me address the elephant in the room... Volume 3's finale... How should I put this... Jess!**

 _ **Jessica: It's a shitstorm the size of a Hurricane against a town made out of shit.**_

 **That's... Specific but not incorrect. When they said shit would hit the fan... It didn't just hit it, it broke the fan, hit the ceiling and came out the roof. So, in light of recent events in RWBY, I'm taking a small vacation. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter, but for now, just enjoy the reading.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yang?" Blake asked as she and Yang left the dorms. "For all we know, he may not help us."

"I'm sure, Blake." Yang said as she adjusted her school bag with Yu currently hiding inside it. "He's the only other person who isn't tied down by classes."

They were currently on their way to talk to what Yang believes to be their only opinion in terms of what Ruby purposed. There was some debate on how they should take Yu, but settled on taking her the same way that they brought her into their dorm. It would be easier to explain if she was present.

Ruby and Weiss left to go grab the necessities required for Yu, mainly though a bed for Yu to sleep in. They'd go clothes shopping with Yu, but they don't have Yu's exact measurements yet, so that will have to wait until after Yang and Blake talked to him first.

Currently, they were walking across the campus to their destination while Yu looked through a small hole they made on the backpack to see the outside world. They told her to stay hidden, but so she could not panic at what's going on, they made the hole so she could look around. After some time, they made it to their destination: Beacon Tower.

* * *

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Blake said as she and Yang exited the elevator to his office. "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

Ozpin, who was previously in a conversation with Glynda present, turned to look at the Bumblebee partners.

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna. Is there something wrong?" Ozpin asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Umm... We were wondering if we could speak to you..." Yang said as she scratched her head. "In private..."

Ozpin's eyebrow rose up in curiosity, as did Glynda.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say with Glynda here as well." Ozpin said as Yang and Blake shared a look. "Is there something wrong?"

Yang thought about it for a while, before resigning and looking back to both administrators.

"Not exactly..." She explained. "We actually need your help with something, but we didn't want to let anyone else, other than Ruby and Weiss, know."

Ozpin nodded as he took a serious expression.

"I see." He said as he put his hands together on his desk. "What do you need?"

Yang looked at Blake, who nodded, before taking off her backpack and placing it softly on one of the chairs. She opened it, blocking Ozpin's and Glynda's view of what she was pulling out. She took out Yu, who was looking around at the surroundings, and turned around with her. Glynda looked surprised at the little, light-blue/lical eye colored version of Yang in her PJs, while Ozpin simply had a neutral look, though he did raise an eyebrow again. Yang set Yu on Ozpin's desk, sitting as she looked at the two adults.

Ozpin looked at the little girl in curiosity as Yu looked at him in awe.

"Why, hello little one." Ozpin said smiling as she rubbed her hair a bit, causing but Yang and Yu to growl a bit.

"Please don't touch my hair..." Yu said fixing her hair a little bit, surprising Glynda again.

"We were sort of wondering if you could hopefully... Maybe... Possibly watch her for us..." Yang said nervously as she pushed her fingers together. "While we're in class..?"

Ozpin stared at the little girl, before turning to Yang.

"I'd assume she wasn't conceived like most children?" Ozpin asked as Yang nodded. "Very well... Glynda, if you could, could you show..." He stopped as he stared at Yu for a moment.

"Oh, my name is Yu, mister." Yu said as she waved slightly.

"Hello, Yu. My name is Ozpin, I'm the headmaster here at Beacon academy." Ozpin introduced himself. "This is my assistant and teacher of Combat portion here in Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda, could you perhaps show Yu around the tower a bit with Ms. Belladonna? I'd like to have a word with Ms. Xiao Long."

Glynda nodded as Blake took Yu off the desk. She reached her hand for Yu's, who simply took it and followed Blake and Glynda as she showed her some of the gears and the view of the academy.

"Now start from the beginning, if you will." Ozpin said as he sat back with his hands together. "How did she come to existence?"

Yang explained about the assignment to Forever Falls and the collection of the red sap with Weiss. About how they were confronted by a group of Beowolves that cut a piece of her hair and broke a part of Myrtenaster's Dust Chamber, spilling some red, yellow and purple Dust on the strand of her hair. About how a stray shot from her weapons caused the dust to ignite. How they found Yu laying on the ground, sleeping, before they smuggled her to their dorm room.

"That's quite the tale, Yang." Ozpin said when she finished. "I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. My only question is where are the whereabouts of your other teammates, Ruby and Weiss."

"They left to go Vale, to get a bed for Yu." Yang answered, as Ozpin raised one of his eyebrows. "As well as a mini fridge and some food and drinks to put in it."

"Am I correct to assume that you wish to keep Little Yu over there?" Ozpin said as he pointed to her, who was watching with interest as Glynda used her semblance to levitate some of Ozpin's pens to entertain her. Yang nodded as Ozpin smiled. "I won't ask your reasons, I can see the determination in your eyes to raise her. However, it will be hard to keep a secret like this, Yang."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, confused.

"Do not take this the wrong way, I am more than happy to help you out, but I do not simply stay in my office all day." Ozpin clarified. "If you were willing to leave Yu here with me, she would have to follow me through out the campus as I am called around."

"But can't you just leave her with Professor Goodwitch?" Yang asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, I could, but she has 3 classes to teach throughout the day." Ozpin stated. "But, it is also bad for Yu as well to live a sheltered life." Yang looked at the headmaster confused, so he elaborated. "When she eventually grows up, she will have to make friends of her own, especially if she decides to follow your footsteps and become a Huntress."

Yang thought about it for a moment, before turning back to the professor.

"So say if I didn't keep her a secret, you won't just expel me and my team, or force us to give Yu up for adoption?" Yang asked as Ozpin shook his head. "And you'll watch over her during the time we are in classes?"

"You have my word, Yang." Ozpin said seriously as Yang stared at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, then for tomorrow, I'll come by and drop Yu off at around 8:30." Yang said as she message Ruby and Weiss about the change in plans and told them to buy some toys for her. "I'll have Ruby and Weiss buy some toys to bring. I'll come by after my last class to come pick her up."

Ozpin nodded as Yang stood up, grabbed her bag and started making her way to Yu, but stopped halfway. She turned back to Ozpin.

"Thank you, Headmaster." She said as she smiled. "This means a lot to me."

Ozpin smiled back as he nodded. Yang went back to Yu as Glynda placed the pens back on Ozpin's desk.

"Alright, Yu, are you ready to go back to home?" Yang asked as Blake watched the two of them.

"Do I have to go back into the bag, Mom?" Yu asked as she looked up to her mother, surprising Glynda and Ozpin by her word choice.

"Nope." Yang said as she grabbed Yu, who squealed in surprise as she was lifted onto so that she sitting upon her neck, legs on each side of her shoulders. "You'll be ride on the Yang-train back home."

Blake looked at her a bit surprised that she'd do this as Yang looked at her.

"Part of the deal with Headmaster Ozpin, Blakey." Yang said as Blake nodded, blushing lightly at the nickname. "Besides, she needs to learn how to meet new friends, right?"

Blake nodded, and followed Yang out the door. Meanwhile, Ozpin had one thought in his head:

'I wonder if they would consider having Yu as their mascot for the Vytal Festival...'

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Authors Notes**

 **Alright, welcome to the box everyone. Now, getting back to what I was talking about before: my small vacation. I need some time to cope with the ending of Volume 3. I have... Some many questions, and literally 1 answer to it, and it's an assumption that just raises more questions.**

 ** _J: If your wondering what that question is, it's: 'Who the hell is the woman at the end of Episode 12, who I think was named Salem?'._**

 **The most logical reasoning that I can come up with is that it's the original Winter Maiden, based on what I've seen in the short they posted about the Maidens a while back. I take this assumption on the hairstyle, and that's literally it. But don't fret, note what I said before: I'M taking a vacation.**

 ** _J: Yup. I'm still going to be lingering on FF. I want to try my hands on a story of my own. I read a story about a few one-shots with a concept that I want to try out, and I thought I give it a try. And since I'm a bit lazy about making my own account, I'm going to post it on Vinny's since he doesn't mind at all. Just to give you a little teaser of what's to come, I'll give you three clues: It's an AU about our Favorite Brawler, Yang; she can transform into an animal that's in the Chinese animal calendar thing; and there are 3 stages, normal, halfling, and fully transformed into the animal._**

 **Anyways that's it for me. Time to kick start my vacation. I'll see you guys back at the most in a week and a half.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	4. Yu meets Beacon

**Hello everyone, it is that time of the month again. The fourth installment of Little Yu!**

 ** _J: We don't really have much to say here, so enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Yang was at the center of attention, which was no real surprise. She had a body most girls would dream of and one that had almost every boy turn their heads to. But, for once, it wasn't her body that attracted the attention today, nor was it Blake, who was standing next to her looking a bit nervous at the attention they were gather (more so than usual). No, what was grabbing their attention, was the 2 feet and 9 and a half inches pajama wearing version of Yang sitting on her shoulders as the bigger version was walking around and showing her all around Beacon. Currently, they were at the amphitheater.

"And this would be where most of us would practice fighting each other." Yang said to Yu as many of the students were watching the trio.

"Will I get to fight sometime, mom?" Yu asked as she stared down hopefully at Yang, who simply chuckled.

"Not until your older, munchkin." Yang said as she pinched Yu's cheek a bit as she protested. "But you will be able to see your mother and aunts fight against others at Beacon."

Yu looked particularly excited at watching her fight, while people were talking about two specific words that were said in the sentences. They stayed for a while, showing Yu one of the fights that was going on, before they turned to leave. Although, just as they were starting to leave, they bumped into someone, almost causing Yu to lose her balance. When they looked to see who they bumped into, they saw Coco (who was the one that Yang bumped into), and Fox (who turned to see why Coco wasn't keeping up with her).

"Sorry, Coco." Yang said as she fixed herself a bit. "Didn't see you there."

"It's alright, you probably didn't-" Coco started before she turned to Yang, and stopped when she saw Yu. "... What's with the kid? I thought you said Ruby was your only sister."

"There was an incident back in Forever Falls involving Yang's Hair and some dust from Weiss's Weapon." Blake explained, as Yang played with Yu for a moment, while Coco looked at the kid with interest and Fox looked a bit impartial. "The result was a mini version of Yang called Yu."

"So she's a clone?" Fox said bluntly.

"In other terms." Blake said. "Though, I think Yang is starting to view Yu as her daughter, while Yu already sees her as her mother."

Coco looked at the little girl that was currently on Yang's shoulder, looking around at her as Yu looked a bit nervous at her. Well, she wasn't specifically looking at her. More over she was looking at her clothing.

"Yang, as soon as you are going clothes shopping, I want you to find me." Coco said looking at the brawler. "The clothing she has doesn't suit her at all. But I know a couple of places that can make custom sized clothing."

Yang nodded as she smiled and soon left with Blake in tow.

"They took it rather well." Blake said as they walked out of the amphitheater. "Although, I am questioning why you are doing this so openly."

"It's something that the headmaster said to me." Yang explained. "Yu isn't going to be the adorable little girl she is now. She's going to grow up, and eventually, she'll need some friends."

Blake nodded, and continued walking with Yang. Eventually, Yu spoke up.

"Mom, I'm hungry." She said looking down. "When can we eat?"

"It is almost time for lunch." Blake said as she looked at a nearby clock. "We should head down to the lunchroom."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the attention was still on Yang and Yu as Yang walked to their table with Blake, holding two trays. Weiss and Ruby were back from their trip already, and were already seated at the usual table, with Team JNPR, who each had a different expression at seeing Yu. Jaune had a look of shock, watching Yang set Yu down between her and Ruby. Pyrrha looked surprised at the mini version of Yang being handed her lunch. Ren actually looked neutral in his expression, although he did have one of his eyebrows up, curious. And Nora... Well...

"OH MY GOD!" Nora squealed as she got close to Yu, slightly scaring her. "She is soooooo CUTE! Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Nora, I think your scaring her." Ren stated as she looked and saw the lightly frightened face of Yu. "But she isn't wrong asking. Who is she?"

Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss all shared a glance as Yu looked at her mother curiously. Eventually, Yang was the one who spoke.

"She's my daughter." Yang said as Jaune nearly choked on his food.

"She's your daughter?" Jaune asked as Yang nodded. "... We know you like going to clubs Yang, but we did expect you'd come home with a kid."

Yu looked confused what was being said, while Yang had a visible tick mark on her head. Luckily, Weiss came to the rescue.

"Before Yang murders Jaune, this was not a natural birth." Weiss explained. "There was a little incident involving Yang's hair and some of my Dust during Professor Peach's assignment. The resulting explosion created Yu."

Team JNPR, minus Ren, who just nodded, all let out a small 'oh', as they all mostly resumed what they were doing.

"So, did you two get the bed?" Yang asked Weiss and Ruby, drawing the attention yet again.

"We found a nice bed with cute little baby Beowolves on the blanket!" Ruby said, smiling. "They said it will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"We got the message a bit late, but we found a few toys for Yu to play with while we're in classes." Weiss said, continuing for Ruby.

"Would I be right in assuming that you plan on keeping the child, Yang?" Ren asked as Yang nodded. "You four do know how hard it is, looking after a child as teenagers?" He looked over at Nora who was busy devouring her food, before looking over to them again with a rare smile. "But I think this one will turn out just fine if you ask me."

Ren turned to look at Yu as the girl looked at the silent man.

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren, but my friends call me Ren." Ren said as he pointed to Nora. "This is my friend Nora. I apologize for whatever she does in the future."

Pyrrha noticed what Ren was trying to do, and nudged Jaune, and pointed to Yu.

"Oh, hi, my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and-" Jaune started his usual intro, but caught himself at the end. "Well, short and sweet."

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you. What's your name, little one?" Pyrrha said sweetly as Yu looked over at her.

"Yu." She said softly as she took another spoonful of her desert, ignoring her vegetables. "My name is Yu."

"Yu, that's a nice name." She replied back as she looked over to Yang. "What are you going to do when you have to go to classes? I don't think you'll be able to keep her sitting in one place for so long."

"We talked with Headmaster Ozpin and he said he'll be happy to watch over her during class." Blake responded. "But he said he couldn't keep her secret, so Yang decided to agree and show Yu around before we drop her off tomorrow."

"You seem to have thought this through." Ren noted, taking a sip of his drink.

Yang was going to respond, but noticed Yu was missing from her seat.

"Yu?!" Yang said as she looked around frantically for a moment, but stopped when she saw her going to Velvet, who was seated by herself, waiting for someone.

"Hi." Yu said as she approached Velvet, who looked a bit surprised at the little girl appearing suddenly.

"Oh, umm... Hi there." Velvet said as she gave her a small wave.

"Why are you alone?" Yu asked innocently as she looked at the ears on her head. "Is it because of your rabbit ears?"

"A tad bit, yes. But I'm waiting for a friend of mine." Velvet answered honestly as Yu moved to sit down across from her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Keeping you company until your friend comes by." Yu said innocently as she sat down. "My name is Yu. What's your name?"

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet said smiling as she continued eating.

Yang smiled at her daughter's caring nature and decided to let her stay there. Velvet seemed like a kind enough girl. She wouldn't cause her any bodily harm.

"She really is like a mini you, huh?" Jaune said as they watched her talk with the Bunny Faunus, who put her head slightly down so Yu could pet her ears softly.

"Looks like it." Yang said proudly, before turning her head back to the table.

They started talking about things that weren't necessarily Yu, but more over about things like the tournament, classes, and if they (Nora) could play with Yu once in a while. They were in the middle of the subject, when they heard a minor yelp come from Velvet. Yang turned her head over to see what happened, and quickly growled a bit as her eyes redden very quickly. The others turned around and adapted a very similar look as they saw Cardin and his cronies surrounding Velvet, pulling on one of her ears, while Yu was glaring angrily at them.

"Leave her alone!" Yu shouted as her eyes also reddened a bit, but only by a couple of shades.

Cardin and his crew took notice of the little girl, and promptly laughed.

"What's this? Are you so lonely that you'd kidnap a little girl just to have someone to talk to?" Cardin said as he tugged once more. "What a frea-"

*Splat!*

The whole lunchroom went silent as Yu smiled greatly as some of her mash potatoes landed right on Cardin's temple. Even his team was silent as they watched Cardin's expression, which ranged (starting at the beginning of his sentence) from humorous, surprise, confused, realization and finally, anger.

"I said. Leave. Her. Alone." Yu said slowly. "Or do you need a picture drawn?"

That just pissed off Cardin more as he wiped off the mash potatoes.

"What was that?" He said lowly, not noticing Yang and Nora standing up from the table.

"Do you need it any slower? Leeeeave... Heeeeer... Aloooone." Yu said, drawing out the sentences as she continued glaring. "Or something bad will happen."

Cardin just laughed as he stared her down.

"And what will that be, little girl?" Cardin said as Yu didn't falter.

"Well, for starters, I could break your legs for trying to intimidate my daughter." Yang said, letting herself be known as she drew her fist together. "Then for good measure I'd let Nora hit you with her hammer a couple of times to make sure they're broken."

Cardin and his team looked over to who was speaking when Yang started her threat and promptly froze. They turned their heads to look at Yu, then back to Yang, and did this a few times before they made the connection.

"So, here's what is going to happen." Yang said as she grabbed Cardin's collar with both hands and raised him up a bit. "You are going to walk away from this, not speak to Velvet like that again, or I'm going to personally break your leg using nothing but a rusty spoon, before jamming it somewhere that's really unpleasant. You aren't going to talk to Yu either, or I'll do the same, except I'll actually rip them off. Do you understand?"

Cardin nodded as Yang put him down.

"Good, now scram." Yang said as he, followed by his team booked it. She turned her attention to the Cafeteria. "That goes for anywhere here as well. If I hear that you anything to her, I will find you and it will not be pretty."

Needless to say, many people got the point. As soon as Yang felt that they got the point, she turned her attention to Yu.

"You're okay, right?" Yang asked as she checked over Yu.

"Yes, mom." Yu said as she smiled widely. "Mom, this is Velvet. She's got fluffy bunny ears."

Yang smiled at her daughter's antics and pinched her cheeks a bit.

"I know, munchkin, she's part of Coco's team. You remember Coco from earlier, the one with the sunglasses?" Yang said as Yu nodded, before turning to Velvet, who had a surprised/shocked face. "Are you okay Velvet?"

"Yes, I'm actually use to it by now." Velvet said as she rubbed her ears. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Sure I did, if Yu likes you, than that's all I need to call you a friend." Yang said as she grabbed Yu's hand. "You want to come with us to our table while you wait for your friend?"

Velvet looked in deep(ish) thought, before she noticed the hopeful look on Yu's face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Velvet said, smiling as Yu's smile grew wider. "It doesn't hurt to introduce Yatsushai to Yu if you already meet Coco."

And with that, Velvet went over with Yang and Yu to their table.

* * *

 **V + J's Box of Author's Notes**

 ** _J: Welcome to the box party people!_**

 **Alright, let's go down the checklist, first up, the update schedule for March. We did the coin flip, and next update should be March 15, with the one after that on the 31st. Still sticking to the 2 week updates.**

 ** _J: Next, We are working on Nuclear War next, because I've put that off for way to long, and I did a cheap, but entertaining for me, shot at you guys and ending it at a cliffhanger._**

 **Anyways, Jess wanted to do a poll. See, if you haven't already guessed it... We love weird and unusual pairings. So, after Nuclear War is updated, Jess is going to do another one/two shot. But, she figured that she'd give you all some input.**

 ** _J: There are 3 choices as of now, and I'm going for a specific theme: OT3, or the triple pairing/three-way. First choice: Cat Fight (Neon x Yang x Blake). Second choice: Sugar, Spice and Everything Ice (Ruby x Weiss x Yang). Third choice: Yellow M &Ms (Miltia x Yang x Melanie). All have the same prompt, first date. If you'd like to suggest next one/two-shot will also be a OT3. So whoever doesn't win here will have a second chance afterwards. If you want to suggest a OT3, send a PM specifically with the name of the pairing and those involved. Example: Blaked Alaska (Neo x Yang x Blake)._**

 **Also, next chapter I've decided to do something a bit special. I'm introducing someone, someone you may know from one of my other stories and a mother. I'd say it's a crossover, but it ain't really. It's something I'll discuss with Lucky. Need to have a chat with her anyways about Yu for what I have in mind for the next chapter.**

 ** _J: Before you say anything, no. Yang calling Yu 'munchkin', is not suppose to be taken as an insult. Hell. I call my niece munchkin and she just giggles when I say it. And she eight years old!_**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_.**


End file.
